Mrs Jones
by tilunarou
Summary: Léah est la fondatrice d'une association protectrice des animaux et organise un Gala de charité. Un air, une chanson, un homme... Qu'adviendra-t-il de cette soirée où elle se doit d'être sur tous les fronts? AH.


Titre :

Mon imagination refait surface. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Démétri – Léah

AH

J'enfilai soigneusement ma paire de collants couleur chair pour ne pas le filer. Le voile collait parfaitement à ma peau, soyeux et agréable. La robe que je mettrais ce soir était pendue à un cintre, elle sortait tout droit du pressing. Je la mis délicatement, afin de ne pas abîmer le splendide chignon que m'avait fait Edward, mon coiffeur et fit remonter la fermeture éclair sur le côté. Je me regardai sous toutes les coutures afin de vérifier que rien ne clochait dans ma tenue puis enfilai mes petits escarpins assortis.

J'allais à la salle de bain vérifier mon maquillage mais il était toujours en place. Mon esthéticienne avait fait des miracles sur moi, c'était certain. Je mis mes boucles d'oreille et mon collier et sortis de la pièce. J'attrapai mon sac à main ainsi que mes clés pour partir au gala bisannuel de mon association.

Depuis presque trois ans, je défendais férocement tout ce qui touchait aux animaux. Je détestai qu'on leur fasse du mal. Je militai contre le braconnage, les ventes de peaux de bêtes et les abandons intempestifs des animaux de compagnie. Cela me mettait hors de moi de voir tout ce qu'on leur faisait subir. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre qu'on les traite avec autant de désinvolture.

Ma notoriété en tant que fille d'ancien ministre faisait que j'avais tout de suite eu la crédibilité dont j'avais besoin pour me lancer dans une telle aventure. Ce n'était pas facile de se faire un nom dans la société actuelle, mon père m'avait donné le coup de pouce qu'il fallait et je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour cela. Mais j'avais quand même travaillé dur pour monter cette Association et la tâche ne fut pas si facile que je l'avais imaginé. J'avais traversé quelques embûches mais les avais surmontées tant bien que mal.

Et aujourd'hui, j'étais là, à me faire belle pour honorer tous mes hôtes de ma présence. J'étais la fondatrice de l'Association et j'avais nommé Irina en tant que Directrice et Trésorière. Elle et moi étions liées comme les cinq doigts de la main depuis le temps où nous portions des couches. C'était donc naturellement que je l'avais nommée à ce poste malgré le fait qu'elle avait un travail à temps plein à l'hôpital et trois beaux enfants à s'occuper. Elle était toujours là pour moi, toujours prête à m'aider en cas de besoin, ce que j'appréciai vraiment ! Son mari, Caïus, venait nous aider par intermittence pour servir les boissons ou accueillir les invités ce qui nous rendait vraiment service.

Jasper, mon chauffeur m'attendait en bas de l' immeuble et je le saluai chaleureusement en entrant dans le véhicule. Il me sourit, comme à son habitude, et démarra en direction de la Villa Volturi où se déroulait la soirée caritative. Les Volturi étaient la famille la plus puissante de la ville et ils avaient acceptés de me prêter leur villa en cette occasion. Aro Volturi était un des cousins de Caïus et il connaissait aussi très bien mon père, ce qui, je ne le cachais pas, m'avait aidé. Il n'était pas aisé de trouver un lieu pour ce genre de soirées, les gens étaient très réticents.

Dans la voiture, j'appelai mes serveuses pour savoir si elles étaient en place. Bella me confirma que tout était prêt et qu'il ne manquait plus que les invités. Je la remerciai tout en lui donnant quelques tâches supplémentaires à faire avant mon arrivée. Bella et ses sœurs venaient régulièrement nous aider lors des galas. Elles recevaient de bons pourboires qu'elles se partageaient ensuite car on s'était mis d'accord pour que leur travail soit juste bénévole et non rémunérée. Elles semblaient contentes de cet accord car elles revenaient à chaque fois nous rendre service.

Le trajet passa assez vite et Jasper se gara devant la somptueuse villa de mes hôtes. Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture et me souhaita une bonne soirée. Je le remerciai et montai l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée de la villa. La soirée était lancée et je devais être sur tous les fronts, sans faiblir un seul instant, en restant digne et fière de représenter cette cause qui me tenait à cœur.

La soirée battait son plein, mon discours avait été chaudement accueilli et applaudi et toutes mes convives me regardaient avec force et admiration. J'aurais pu m'en vanter mais je savais rester digne et discrète. J'avais su convaincre les gens que tuer des animaux pour avoir un manteau de fourrure était mal, que tuer des éléphants pour leur voler leur ivoire et les laisser ensuite crever n'était pas une solution. J'avais sensibilisé les gens sur le fait que prendre un animal de compagnie était une responsabilité qu'ils avaient choisie et que partir en vacances n'était aucunement une excuse pour les abandonner au bord d'une Nationale.

J'avais ensuite exposé toutes mes solutions pour permettre d'éviter tout cela, lesquelles avaient été vivement approuvées. Jacob Black, un ami proche qui s'était spécialisé dans la protection des loups dans le monde, avait ensuite pris la parole. Il avait été très écouté et le public semblait ravi de son intervention. Après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié, j'avais dirigé mes hôtes vers le buffet d'entrées froides et les avais invités à danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Quand à moi, je rejoignis Irina, Caïus, Jacob et Aro à la table qui nous avait été attribuée et me lançai dans des débats joyeux avec eux.

Alors qu' Aro et Jacob se disputaient gentiment à propos d'un sujet dont je n'avais strictement que faire, je sentis un regard peser sur moi. Je tentai de trouver d'où cela pouvait provenir, en vain. Je me levai pour aller me repoudrer le nez dans le coin des dames et lorsque j'en ressortis, un homme, nonchalamment adossé au mur me lança un sourire à tomber par terre.

(« Mrs Jones » de Billy Paul.)

La voix de Billy Paul envahit la salle de la Villa et il choisit ce moment précis pour venir se placer derrière moi et me glisser dans l'oreille :

**- Voudriez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse ?**

Sa voix était rauque et suave et des picotements se firent sentir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Le peu de poils qu'il me restait se hérissèrent alors que son souffle balayait ma nuque. Je souris nerveusement avant de lui emboîter le pas sur la piste de danse où quelques couples se trouvaient déjà. Il posa sa main dans le creux de mes reins puis la fit glisser sur le tissu de ma robe pour rejoindre ma hanche alors qu'il se postait devant moi. Je pouvais enfin voir son visage et mes yeux entrèrent aussitôt en contact avec ses prunelles bleues azur dans lesquelles dansaient une légère lueur d'amusement. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et plaçai mes mains sur ses épaules musclées. Je pouvais le sentir, même s'il était vêtu de ce magnifique costume noir qui, soit dit en passant, lui allait comme un gant. Toute sa plastique semblait être aussi parfaite que son visage et mes yeux se régalèrent du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Je crus le voir étouffer un rire alors que je le détaillai du coin de l'œil. Je rougis légèrement, gênée par la situation. Désormais, ses deux mains étaient posées autour de ma taille et nous bougions lentement, au rythme de la musique de Billy Paul.

**- Très beau discours Mademoiselle Clearwater, je vous félicite.**

**- Merci Monsieur...**

**- Parker. Demetri Parker. Pour vos servir.**

**- Enchanté Monsieur Parker.**

**- Appelez-moi Demetri.**

**- Et vous, appelez-moi Léah. Dis-je en acquiesçant sa demande.**

Nous continuâmes à danser au rythme du blues qui nous emportait. Il sentait bon, son corps dégageait une odeur acidulée qui me faisait fondre et me donnait envie d'y goûter férocement. Mon imagination devint vite débordante et mon corps réagit aussitôt à ces pensées plus que coquines. Je tentai de me ressaisir mais ne le pus pas, j'étais incontrôlable.

**- Est-ce que ça va ? **

**- Oui.** Dis-je, légèrement gênée.

**- Vous tremblez !** Protesta-t-il.

_Si tu savais pourquoi tu ne t'inquiéterai pas autant ! Pensai-je._

Il se rapprocha de moi et me serra un peu plus contre lui. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux caressèrent mon visage alors qu'il me chuchotait à l'oreille qu'il était à mon service pour que je n'ai plus froid. Je souris et nous continuâmes à danser, sous le regard des mes invités qui, je le savais, devaient déjà être en train de se gausser de ce spectacle plus qu'inhabituel.

La chanson s'arrêta et nous dûmes sortir de notre bulle. Je le remerciai pour cette danse et partit rejoindre ma table. Irina se moqua gentiment de moi, sous l'œil complice de son mari. Je l'ignorai et sirotai mon verre de champagne en cherchant Démétri des yeux. Il n'était pas très loin et il me regardait lui aussi. Je lui souris avant de reprendre ma soirée là où je l'avais laissée, avant cette danse magique et hors du commun. Le dîner allait bientôt commencer,

Le regard de Bella semblait éprouvé et horrifié lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers moi.

**- Je suis navrée de vous déranger Léah mais il a eu une sorte... d'incident dans les cuisines.**

**- Quelque chose de grave ?**

**- Mike Newton a fichu le camp, sans demander son reste.**

**- Le... Le cuisinier ?** Demandai-je à voix basse pour ne pas apeurer mes convives. **Vous n'avez pas essayé de l'arrêter ?**

**- Bien sûr que si mais il a envoyé Rosalie au tapis avant de s'enfuir.**

**- Oh Mon Dieu ! Elle n'a rien au moins ? **

**- Une belle bosse derrière la tête mais ça va.**

**- Bon. Allons parler ailleurs je ne veux affoler personne. Jacob, viens avec moi s'il-te-plaît. Je vais avoir besoin de tes talents de cuisinier.**

**- Je vais essayer de te rendre service mais je ne te promets rien...**

**- Il faudra bien ! **

Dans la cuisine semblait régner une sorte de chaos. Rose était assise sur une chaise, légèrement assommée. Alice lui tendait une poche de glaçons pour soulager ses maux. Des casseroles et de nombreux ustensiles de cuisine gisaient au sol.

**- Il a emmené quelque chose ?**

**- Je ne pense pas ! Il a juste déclaré qu'il en avait marre de faire la bonne pour pas un rond et est parti comme un voleur en nous criant dessus alors qu'ont tentait de l'arrêter.**

**- Rosalie tu devras porter plainte. Tes sœurs te serviront d'alibi.**

**- Il ne paye rien pour attendre !** Maugréa Rosalie entre ses dents.

Alors que Jake prenait le flambeau dans la cuisine et que j'aidais les filles à tout remettre en ordre, Démétri fit son entrée au moment où j'allais ranger le fouet dans un tiroir.

**- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je vous ai trouvée un peu affolée tout à l'heure...**

**- Des petits soucis d'organisation, rien de grave.**

**- Vous comptiez faire quoi avec ce... truc ?**

**- Mater le petit malotru qui me servait de cuisinier mais il a filé ! **

**- Oh !** Ses yeux se mirent à briller.** Je ne voudrais pas être là quand vous êtes en colère, je préfère vous voir sourire. **Dit-il en enlevant sa veste.

**- Que faites vous ?**

**- Je vous aide ! Je suis très doué en pâtisserie. **Annonça-t-il en s'emparant du fouet. **Et quelque chose me dit que ça ne se fera pas tout seul.**

J'en restai muette et le regardai se mouvoir dans la cuisine comme s'il y avait passé toute sa vie.

**- Le gâteau et les bouchées sucrées ont déjà été livrés ce matin. Rien à faire de ce côté-là.**

**- Une mayonnaise ? Une sauce vinaigrette ?**

**- Les deux !** Hurla Jake depuis les cuisines. **Et une sauce hollandaise et une autre au poivre !**

**- C'est comme si c'était fait ! **

D'un tour de main habile il attrapa un saladier, fouilla dans les placards pour trouver tous les ingrédients et se mit à l'ouvrage. Les sœurs Swan le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes alors qu'il se mouvait dans la cuisine et s'affairait à la préparation des différentes sauces. Je finis de ranger et retournai rapidement dans la salle pour me montrer à mes invités et rassurer mes autres amis.

**- Personne n'a rien remarqué.** Souligna Irina. **Emmett a commencé à raconter des blagues, ça a occupé tout le monde ! **

Je secouai la tête de dépit et lançai un regard noir à Emmett qui me fit un clin d'œil pour toute réponse ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car il était irrésistible quand il faisait ça. Je vis Bella et Alice commencer à débarrasser le buffet ce qui voulait dire que Jake m'avait sauvé la vie in extremis. Le reste du dîner serait bientôt prêt, il n'y aurait donc aucune conséquences désastreuses ce soir. Je soufflai de soulagement et me dirigeai à nouveau vers les cuisines.

**- Heureusement que ton cuistot avait déjà fait cuire les viandes sinon on aurait été mal barrés. Il ne reste qu'à dresser et ce sera tout bon !** M'annonça Jake, tout sourire. **Dém, passe-moi le sel !**

Ce dernier empoigna le sel et le lança à mon ami qui le rattrapa habilement et le remercia en levant le pouce. Ces deux-là s'entendaient déjà bien et semblaient complices ce qui me rendit un peu jalouse. Démétri me lança un sourire qui me fit fondre aussitôt. Son regard brûlant

était plongé dans le mien et semblait me promettre monts et merveilles alors qu'il léchait délicatement son doigt enduit de la mayonnaise qu'il venait de préparer et de goûter.

**- Elle parfaite !** Annonça-t-il malicieusement.

Je rougis comme une adolescente pré-pubère et tentai de m'occuper pour ne pas qu'il me voit.

-**J'aime quand vous rougissez... Ça me donne envie de recommencer à vous faire rougir. **Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il passait derrière moi, collant son corps contre le mien de manière subtile et discrète. **A quelle heure vous finissez ?**

**- Tard.**

**- Ça tombe bien, je suis insomniaque. Je peux attendre.**

**- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable.**

**- Qui vous parle d'être raisonnable ?**

Mes joues s'enflammèrent et la lueur que j'avais vue dans ses yeux au premier regard revint au grand galop. Il m'avait eue, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

**- Vous n'aurez qu'à attendre et si vous ne savez pas quoi faire vous pourrez toujours aider les filles à ranger.** Dis-je en tournant les talons non sans m'être frottée impunément contre lui.

Il jura dans sa barbe et cette fois-ci c'est lui que je crus voir rougir. Il retourna aider Jacob à finir les plats. Les filles les apportèrent avec juste quelques minutes de retard sur le planning initial mais personne ne s'en aperçut. Jacob et moi rejoignîmes nos amis pour passer à table et profiter pleinement de cette soirée. Démétri fit de même sans oublier de me jeter un regard de braise au passage. Je faillis m'étouffer en avalant ma gorgée de champagne ce qui eut le don de le faire rire.

Le dîner était succulent, les garçons avaient fait des merveilles aux fourneaux. Démétri n'arrêtait pas de jouer, depuis sa table, ce qui n'échappa pas à mes amis qui continuèrent à me tanner. Emmett m'invita à danser juste avant le dessert, pour se faire pardonner d'avoir dit de vilaines blagues à mes invités.

**- J'ai l'habitude, je ne m'offusquerai pas pour si peu !**

**- Quelle réputation !**

**- Tu l'as cherché, tu es catalogué désormais.**

Je ris et posai ma tête sur son épaule, amicalement. Sa main se plaça dans le creux de mes hanches et nous dansâmes quelques minutes avant d'être interrompus par une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

**- Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux vous emprunter cette jeune-femme ?**

**- Bien sûr !** Dit Emmett en me lançant un clin d'œil plus que suggestif.

Une valse commença et Démétri m'embarqua dans cette spirale infernale. Il menait la danse et je le suivais comme un pantin articulé. Une de ses mains maintenait fermement ma hanche tandis que l'autre tenait une des mienne. Son regard bleu était ancré dans le mien, la lueur réapparut et son beau sourire se forma. J'avais l'impression d'être Cendrillon à son tout premier bal. Tout semblait magique, logique, évident. Sauf que je n'étais pas une princesse, juste Léah Clearwater, secrétaire banale qui défendait les animaux à ses heures perdues. C'était réducteur je m'en rendais bien compte mais c'était ce que j'étais, malgré ma notoriété, malgré ma « descendance ». Je me cachais sous des faux airs de femme d'affaires mais en fait, qu'est-ce que j'y connaissais ?

Je me plongeai à nouveau dans l'océan des yeux de Démétri, lesquels s'étaient légèrement assombris face à mes réflexions personnelles. Je lui souris et il se détendit à nouveau, m'embarquant dans une valse folle et soutenue. Deux autres suivirent avant que je ne capitule et lui supplie d'arrêter. Il ria et me conduisit à une table vide. Il commanda un pichet de rosé à Rosalie qui passait par là et s'assit en face de moi.

Il me regardait intensément ce qui me fit à nouveau frissonner. Il s'en amusa, me disant qu'il allait finir par m'offrir sa veste.

**- Arrêtez plutôt de me regarder comme ça ! **

**- Sinon quoi ?**

Je me tus. Je jouais avec le feu sur ce terrain là et je ne pouvais pas faire cela ici, au milieu de tous mes invités. Pour toute réponse, j'ôtai mon escarpin, posai mon pied sur le sien, puis le glissai sur sa cheville, son mollet, sa cuisse. Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par mon audace. La nappe était assez longue pour que cela reste caché, il ne manquait plus que tout le monde me voit, je passerai pour qui? Je ne devais pas faire de vagues, cette soirée était trop importante pour moi, pour récolter des fonds, pour faire avancer les choses, mettre mes projets en avant et les faire avancer.

Mon pied caressait toujours sa cuisse à travers le tissu de son pantalon, menaçant à tout moment de changer de cap. Rosalie nous interrompit en posant la carafe sur la table ainsi que deux verres à pied. Demetri la remercia d'un regard courtois avant de la congédier gentiment. Je lui souris, espiègle et mutine, alors qu'il versait le liquide rosé dans mon verre. Nous trinquâmes à ma réussite.

**- Cette soirée est très réussie Léah. J'espère que vos projets verront bientôt le jour. **

**- Je l'espère aussi. Je vais tout faire pour réussir. **

**- Je ne peux que vous le souhaiter. **

**- Merci. **Dis-je en retirant mon pied de sa cuisse.

Il semblait complètement décontenancé ce qui me plut. Son regard s'était tout de suite assombri. Il me désirait je pouvais le dire rien qu'à ce regard mais je ne pouvais rien entreprendre pour l'instant, il était trop tôt. Autant ne pas jouer avec le feu.

L'heure du gâteau et du café fut vite arrivée. Je profitai de ce moment pour remercier mes hôtes de leur venue, les incitant au passage à prolonger le plaisir de cette soirée avec le bal.

La moitié des convives nous quitta, l'autre moitié s'amusa jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Irina encaissait les chèques de mes gentils donateurs au fur et à mesure qu'ils partaient. La soirée avait bien marché, je semblais avoir convaincu la foule. Je vis Démétri faire un chèque, lui aussi. Il fallait que je pense à le remercier. Irina me fit un énorme sourire en refermant la caisse, preuve que mes espérances étaient bonnes.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que mon cercle d'amis et Démétri. Il nous avait rejoint lorsque sa table attitrée fut désertée et nous avions tous partagé un bon moment en sa compagnie. Considérant qu'elles avaient assez travaillé, je proposai aux sœurs Swan de se joindre à nous. Le service de nettoyage que j'avais engagé se chargerait du reste.

A mesure que la nuit avançait, Emmett et Rosalie se rapprochèrent et discutèrent avidement. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient plus se lâcher, comme s'ils avaient été frappés par Cupidon dès le premier regard. Aro, quant à lui, semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à Alice. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise face à tous ces couples. Démétri me regardait de manière soutenue, presque indécente. Mes cuisses se frottèrent d'elles-même alors que mon bas-ventre émettait à nouveau toutes ces sensations bizarres que je n'avais pas ressenties depuis un moment. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque que je sentis son souffle dans mon cou.

**- Ce fut une très bonne soirée Léah, vous savez mener votre monde c'est un fait.**

**- Merci. Je fais de mon mieux. **

**- Continuez sur cette voie là, vos êtes douée.**

**- Merci pour votre don, c'est très généreux de votre part.**

**- C'est tout naturel. Je suis venu pour ça. Ce que je ne savais pas, en revanche, c'est que j'allais trouver ici quelque chose d'encore mieux... **

Je ne répondis pas mais tout mon corps le fit à ma place. Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou et, subrepticement, sa main vint se placer dans mon dos, juste à la base de mes fesses.

_Nom de Dieu... Cet homme a un sacré effet sur moi !_

-** Je propose de vous raccompagner ce soir, qu'en dites-vous ?**

**- J'ai déjà un chauffeur.**

**- Renvoyez-le.**

**- D'accord ! Soufflai-je, vaincue. **

**-Bon, qui veut faire un after en vile ? **Claironna Emmett.

Aro, Alice, Jacob et bien sûr Rosalie acceptèrent tandis que les autres déclinèrent. J'offris à Bella, qui était à pieds, ma place dans ma voiture afin que Jasper, mon chauffeur, la raccompagne chez elle. Je prétextai devoir rester ici pour régler quelques affaires et lui dis que je prendrais un taxi pour rentrer. Je l'accompagnai pour faire savoir à Jasper de ne pas revenir, que j'allais me débrouiller. Je lui donnais même sa journée du lendemain, il pourrait ainsi faire ce qu'il voudrait. Il me remercia et intima à Bella de monter. Cette dernière semblait subjuguée par la beauté de mon chauffeur. La soirée aura apparemment été bénéfique à tout le monde...

Lorsque la voiture s'éloigna, je sentis deux mains attraper ma taille et des mèches folles me chatouiller le cou. L'odeur acidulée qu'il dégageait ne me trompa pas et je sus que c'était lui. Il parsema ma nuque et mes épaules de baisers furtifs, tous plus doux les uns que les autres. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier ce moment divin et me laissai aller petit à petit dans ses bras forts. J'inclinai ma tête en arrière et il en profita pour m'embrasser plus haut, vers mon oreille. Je gémis légèrement et il gronda, tout en collant son corps contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir son envie de moi, son excitation était sans appel.

Une limousine noire se gara devant nous et un homme en sortit pour nous ouvrir la porte. Démétri m'y dirigea sans pour autant me lâcher.

**- Chez moi, Sam, s'il-vous-plaît.**

**- Bien Monsieur.**

Il remonta la vitre qui nous séparait du chauffeur et dès qu'elle fut fermée il se jeta sur mes lèvres avides. J'avais attendu et désiré ce baiser toute la soirée et tout mon corps explosa en milliers de morceaux tellement c'était bon. Ce goût acidulé le suivait partout et je m'en délectai autant que je le pouvais. Nos langues se cajolèrent et se découvrirent en douceur tandis que nos mains prenaient possession de nos corps affamés et désireux. La chaleur montait déjà en moi alors qu'il découvrait mes seins à travers le tissu de ma robe tout en continuant à m'embrasser fiévreusement. Ses fesses étaient à la hauteur de mes espérances et je gémis en sentant son érection se dresser contre mon ventre.

La voiture s'arrêta et nous dûmes stopper nos ardeurs pour en descendre. Démétri ne semblait pas partant pour une partie de jambes en l'air dans l'habitacle, ce qui me déçus un peu.

**- On sera plus à l'aise chez moi pour ce que j'ai prévu de faire de toi.** Promit-il malicieusement. Cette lueur que j'aimais tant avait à nouveau réapparu. Mon string déjà à moitié foutu venait d'entrer en totale combustion.

Je le suivis dans le hall de l'immeuble et il me guida dans l'ascenseur. Nous n'eûmes pas trop le temps de reprendre là où nous en étions, le délai fut beaucoup trop court. Nouvelle déception que Démétri chassa en un instant en me plaquant directement contre la porte de son appartement, sitôt celle-ci fermée et verrouillée. J'enlaçai sa taille avec mes jambes et il en profita pour dévorer mon décolleté de baisers plus sensuels les uns que les autres. Je gémis et laissai traîner mes ongles dans son dos. Nous étions beaucoup trop habillés, ce qu'il dut comprendre car il me posa au sol et fit glisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe d'un geste habile. Il me l'enleva délicatement en la passant par dessus ma tête puis ôta mon collant sans le filer. Il caressa mes seins à travers mon soutien gorge, les palpant avec soin. Ils furent bientôt libérés, pointant fièrement dans sa direction. Il les empoigna, les massa et titilla les tétons avec ses doigts. Sa bouche les remplaça vite, suçant allègrement mes pointes érigées par le plaisir et l'excitation que me provoquaient cet homme.

**- Tes seins sont tellement divins Léah. **Chuchota-t-il en continuant de les cajoler.

Je souris, entre deux soupirs d'extase. Ses mains avaient navigué en direction de mon centre nerveux, m'arrachant un petit cri. Il continua sa douce torture, m'embrassant tantôt sur la bouche, tantôt sur la poitrine. Ses doigts cerclaient mon clitoris en cadence et la boule nerveuse en moi ne tarda pas à exploser. Je jouis pour la première fois sous ses doigts et m'écroulai presque dans ses bras tellement c'était bon. Il me porta dans sa chambre et me posa sur le lit. Il se déshabilla rapidement pour m'y rejoindre. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris de désir et ce regard m'arracha un petit gémissement quand à la promesse qu'ils reflétaient.

Il arracha mon string trempé par la cyprine et prit place entre mes jambes qu'il ouvrit d' un mouvement rapide. Il m'embrassa à en perdre haleine avant de me pénétrer en une longue poussée, sans prévenir. Ma respiration se bloqua, mon antre se resserra et tous mes sens s'éveillèrent les uns après les autres. Il commença à se mouvoir, réveillant en moi des sensations fabuleuses.

**- Oooh ! Plus vite !** Réclamai-je dans un cri.

**- Tes désirs sont des ordres princesse. **

Il s'exécuta aussitôt et son chibre s'enfonça plus profondément en moi, butant au fond de mon antre détrempée. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses fesses, ce qui le fit grogner et accélérer encore la cadence. Le rythme que nous avions trouvé était effréné, déchaîné et immodéré. Nos cris envahissaient la chambre et la sueur commençait à perler sur nos corps. Je nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il m'assène le coupe de grâce, celui qui me ferait grimper au septième ciel.

**- Haaaaa ! Démétriiii ! **

**- Léah !**

**- Ouiiiiii !**

Notre jouissance atteignit les sommets que nous avions espérés et nos cris se mêlèrent à l'unisson. Nos respirations étaient rauques et nos cœurs battaient à un rythme fou.

Repus et conquis nous nous enroulâmes dans la couverture et nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre. Demetri m'embrasse dans le cou.

**- Tu as été fabuleuse.**

**- Toi aussi.** Le flattai-je.

**- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.**

**- Je l'espère bien.**

**- Ne me tentes pas !**

**- Je vais me gêner ! **Contrai-je en me tournant vers lui.

J'embrassai son nez, puis sa bouche et profitai de son étonnement pour le chevaucher et le laisser pantois en dessous de moi. Mon audace le fit réagir aussitôt et son sexe fut prêt à me remplir à nouveau, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je m'empalai sur lui et me mis à bouger sensuellement alors qu'il vouait toujours un culte à mes seins, toujours prêts eux aussi. Alors qu'une de ses mains jouait avec mes tétons, l'autre alla titiller mon clitoris gonflé de désir. Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour réagir et exploser une nouvelle fois entre ses doigts experts. Il attrapa mes hanches et m'aida à coulisser sur son membre érigé. Mes fesses claquaient contre sa peau tendis que je couinai à chaque coup de butoir. Je sentis son membre se tendre encore plus à mesure que l'étau que mon vagin formait autour de lui se resserrait à nouveau.

**- Oh Léah c'est bon, encore !**

**- Oui, oui ! Ohhh !**

**- Tu me rends dingue. Je... Ahhhhhh !**

Il éclata en moi, encore plus violemment que la fois précédente. Je le suivis aussitôt, tout mon corps fut pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Ses mains serraient mes hanches fermement pour que le plaisir de cette union perdure le plus possible. Je finis par m'écrouler sur lui, épuisée mais entièrement conquise. Il m'amena contre lui et me prit dans ses bras, caressant mes cheveux et mon visage. Je lui souris avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd.

**- C'est avec grand plaisir que j'inaugure aujourd'hui ce nouveau refuge pour animaux ! **Annonçai-je en coupant le ruban rouge.

Des salves d'applaudissements retentirent autour de moi et j'entendis même Emmett siffler. Je souriais alors que Jacob, déclaré paparazzi du jour, me flashait sous toutes les coutures. Il y avait également quelques vrais journalistes dans la salle qui viendraient sûrement me harceler de questions après mon intervention. Il y avait du monde, encore plus que lors des soirées que j'organisais depuis cinq ans maintenant. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, autant dans ma vie professionnelle que dans ma vie personnelle.

C'est à ce moment que je le vis. Adossé nonchalamment à un arbre, ses yeux bleus rivés sur moi, il me souriait. Sa cravate était légèrement relâchée et il avait laissé ouvert les deux premier boutons de sa chemise. J'avais envie d'y plonger ma main, puis ma langue...

**- Léah ?**

**- Mademoiselle Clearwater ?**

Les journalistes me firent revenir à la réalité. Je répondis à leurs questions tout en observa,t mon homme, mon amant, mon mari me sourire et me défier, uniquement avec cette lueur que j'adorai et que j'avais appris à connaître. Il avait lu dans mes yeux toutes mes intentions et mes fantasmes et il me promit d'un simple sourire de tout exhausser le plus rapidement possible.

**-FIN-**


End file.
